Brownie Series: A Very Mysterious Being
by Arhani 'Hanny' Daforcena
Summary: Brownie is back, and now, she's found the Rangers on their counterattack on Moscow, just as Dunn wanted. But will she prove to be as vicious as she had always been, or will the 75th Ranger Battalion tame her down? Third of the Brownie Series. Please RNR!
1. Prolgue, or, OOOO KITTEN!

Well, that was just dandy. Another pride of idiots with sticks that could shoot fire…

_I seem to collect them… _Brownie sighed inwardly. Oh well, a kitten's gotta do what a kitten's gotta do, she supposed. Since she was separated from her mother, someone's got to feed her, and she had better make sure that they're the ones who did it, since they had the misfortune to do it, anyways.

The human with the dark skin looked at her up and down and petted her. "Aren't you just adorable?" he asked her, scratching under her chin. As good as that had felt, Brownie could not help but roll her eyes. _Thanks for stating the highly obvious, _Brownie meowed, which of course, came out as a meow to the human.

"Maybe she's lost," asked one of the humans in the pride.

"Or maybe she's an Ultranationalist spy?" yet another joked.

If only Brownie knew what "Ultranationalist" meant, she would have meowed in agreement almost immediately.

"Who cares about her?" the human known as Ramirez asked. "She's just a kitten."

_Just a kitten, am I?_ Brownie glared at Ramirez. Oh yes, that one was going down. He better hope that he had no hats, teddy bears or favorite foods, or he'll be going straight down.

"Well, since she's here, we can't just leave her," the dark human proclaimed. _Finally, something that suits my pretty kitty ears,_ Brownie mused. "At least Shepherd's not here or he'll kick her out in three seconds flat."

_Heh, I could take that old fool down in two,_ she huffed with a haughty swish of her tail. _Alright, I need food, now!_

"I think she's hungry, sir," someone said, and Brownie saw Ramirez flinched the very moment she let out that cranky, angry meow. _Hmm… I wonder why… _

Brownie did not need to wait for an answer, however, because she got it just a moment later.

"Ramirez, feed that cat!"


	2. Ramirez, or Ramirez feed that cat!

Brownie was stuck with the FNG, yet again. Well, at least this guy could jump better than the guy named after an insect… _Now, just what was his name? Beetle? No… Ladybug? No… He can't be Mosquito, can't he?_

"So, how does a kitty like you end up here in the middle of a warzone?" Ramirez asked her as she chowed down on the mid-afternoon post-lunch snack that she had growled for earlier. Nope, no cat food for her, only half a carton of milk, and some of the remaining Sloppy Joe that the camp's cooks had churned out for lunch.

_Hmm, that is a good question, _Brownie thought to herself. _Would you believe it that I was just left here by that "evil" human with green and blue eyes… Makarov, I think his name was?_ Well, it was a good thing that Ramirez did not understand cat-language, or she would have surely be denounced as an _Ultranationalist_, whatever those things were, and have her snack forfeited.

So, the wise thing to do was to play cute and act if she did not know a thing. And the best way to do that, was so blink widely at the man and tilt her head to the side. She knew that Ramirez would not be able to withstand her kitten-ly charms fo long. _Heh… heh… heh… _she laughed almost maniacally.

"Ramirez, while you're at it, give the little kitty a bath, her name's Brownie, for Christ's sakes!"

And Ramirez did not even bother to find out how Foley knew her name.


	3. Dunn, or, NOOOO NOT THEM!

_Hey, you look like a tough guy…_ Brownie thought, looking at Corporal Dunn. _Would you like to take care of me today?_

Alright, it could be safely assumed that Brownie was not used to sticking to the same person for too long. This habit or little quirk of hers was formed due to the Task Force 141 members taking turns taking care of her on a day to day basis, and it so happened that Makarov and his men repeated the same pattern, out of the grand design of fate, if cats believed in fate, anyways.

Dunn just looked at her, and petted her. _Heh, heh, heh, I've got another sucker…_ Brownie chuckled inwardly. Seriously, if you were a cat, and you heard her laugh like that, you would run as far away as possible. But Dunn was not, and like every single dim-witted human, he just thought that she was so devilishly cute that he could puke fluff-balls and not think that it's impossible.

"Hey, you know what, Brownie?" Dunn asked her, picking her up in his arms as he walked towards a helicopter. _I don't what to know "what" and I want a go on the helicopter!_ Apparently, she had the kick out of the helicopter ride Makarov and Co. had given her, way, way back in Afghanistan. "We've got company today, so you'll have to be an extra good girl if you want that _whole carton of milk_ for lunch."

_Did you just say a whole carton of milk?_ Brownie asked him quizzically, earning a nod in answer, as if Dunn could understand her. _Alright, I'll be the best little kitty that you've ever seen! Anyways, company just means more people to wosh… er, meet and make new friends!_

So, Brownie remained as still as possible, eagerly waiting for the people in the helicopter to come out. Her little kitty heart thumped and thumped, and thumped, until she saw an all-familiar hat.

_Oh, no… No… No… No… Not those idiots, please, not them! WHY ME? You can have that whole carton of milk, just get me out of here!_

With that, Brownie bolted away from Dunn, and ran away, far, far away, right into Ramirez's line of fire in the shooting range. "Ramirez, get Brownie out of there!" Foley yelled, coming in with two very battle-worn, yet rather imposing figures.

"Brownie, you said?" one of them asked Foley, the one with a scar down his eye. "Tell me, Sergeant, is it a brown kitten, about this long and this tall with a bell around her neck?"

Foley just blinked. Did he just gave the most accurate description of Brownie? "How did you know her, sir?" he asked the man, who started to rub his temples.

"Long story, mate, and it ain't pretty."


	4. Soap, or, the Not So Evil Fluff Ball

Brownie was a happy little girl as long as someone fed her. Well that being said, the one who was feeding her was Captain John "Soap" MacTavish, after Lord-knows-how-long since she had left the Task Force 141 submarine base. And the best thing was that he had a treat for her...

_Brownies!_ _I love you!_ She cheered, nudging Soap's ankles with her tiny little head.However, she felt as though something was missing, or rather someone. The first time she had eaten a brownie, it had been a stolen one, one that she had taken from Ghost._ Hey, where's Ghost?_ _Where's your pretty little mate?_

Somehow, Soap seemed to understand her. "Ryuka's in Tajikistan, while the others..." His voice trailed, and Brownie immediately knew that something was wrong. _The others? _She pressed on with a small meow. _Well, where are they?_

"They're dead, Brownie..."

Dead? What did that mean? A small kitten like Brownie did not understand at all. _What do you mean? Come on, Soap, tell me... _

Still, there was no response from Soap. "We can't see them anymore... and it's all my fault..."

_Nah, maybe... maybe they're just unlucky... _Brownie thought that she would cheer Soap up a little, but he just continued to pet her and she just didn't know what to do. And was it that she was feeling? It was as if her little heart had sunken into whatever depths had been there in her.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it was Brownie's first taste of guilt and loss. _And I never got to... _ Wait. Price was still alive. Never mind that. _Well, at least you're still here, right? Everything will be ok, right?_

Soap looked at Brownie, and smiled. "You may look like an evil little kitty, but actually, you're all fluff," he told her. "I'm glad that you're here, Brownie. At least, you're a great person to talk to. This time, Brownie did not do anything, but settled herself and yawned, not caring if it was very unladylike at all.

_Whatever, big guy_, she grumbled, with a little kitty-smile as well. _You're gonna have to carry me until I wake up. Take that for a not-evil fluff-ball._ With that, she went straight to sleep, while Soap continued to stroke her sleek little body.


	5. Foley, or, Uh Oh, Cat Whisperer!

MK (Military Kitten) Brownie

Task Force 141, Ultranationalist, US Army Ranger (Meow!)

Army Ranger Russian Base (American-Occupied Russia)

* * *

_Oh right, I get a go on the helicopter!_

Well, if only Brownie could understand that she right in the center of an increasingly violent warzone, she would not be so hyper right now. That being said, she had actually snuck into the said helicopter, happily reminding herself of the fun times she had spent with Makarov and Co.

"Ramirez, get on that gun, now!" Foley ordered. They were moving out, seeing that Makarov had planned something really big for them in the city. He was about to get Dunn to start flying the copter when he heard an all familiar meow. "Brownie, what the hell are you doing here?"

_Uh, what do you think I'm doing? _ She seemed to ask him. _I'm enjoying the ride!_

"You are not going to enjoy the ride, young lady, you're going straight down this instant!"

Okay, that was a strange moment, and at that exact instant, Brownie was starting to panic. That guy right there, he could talk to cats, and not only that, he understood her completely. _Eeep!_ She thought, _but that can't be a very bad thing, can't it? _

And that was until a voice was heard from the interior of the helicopter… "Hunter Two-One, there has been a false alarm. Seems that Makarov is _not_ in Moscow, over. It was a decoy, repeat, it was a decoy."

"Geez," Dunn grumbled, turning off the helicopter's engines. "High five for bad intel…"

Brownie was not in a good mood as well. She lost her chance to ride a helicopter. _Haih… At least Makarov let me ride a helicopter…_ Somehow, in hindsight, Brownie immediately regretted saying that, judging by the expression on Foley's face. _Uh oh…_ she meowed, drooping her head, meaning to run away, far, far away from Foley, preferably in Price's hat.

However, Foley was quicker than she was, and managed to catch her by the scruff of her neck. "You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady, and I suggest that you better start now."

And this time, not even the cute head-tilt could save her now.


	6. The Military Kitten

Well, it was Foley's turn to take care of Brownie, seeing that he was also the only person that could understand her. The man was a Cat Whisperer, a special kind of human, as her mother had told her, a human that could talk to cats, from the common little housecat like her, to the regal lions and tigers, which were the rulers of their kind.

Strangely, they didn't do anything to her. Even Price, who was very, very strict with her during her times with the Task Force 141, did not say anything when he knew that she had been with Makarov.

"It's either a cruel trick of fate, or pure coincidence that Makarov just left her where we found her," Foley concluded, stroking her as she rested in his arms, tired after a full day of questioning.

_Hey, it's not like I knew who the hell Makarov was when he cuddled me!_ Brownie argued, with her series of angry meows and growls, which Foley quickly translated to Price and MacTavish, who just come in with a bowl of milk just for her. _MILK!_

Thank God that her attention span would not allow her to see past her current meal, leaving the three humans to figure out their next move while she happily lapped up all the milk in the bow. This little kitty was just a little kitty, whether or not she had treaded through three different factions as if they were her next meal.

"So, what do we do with her?" MacTavish asked, "We can't just leave her here." He had to admit, the brown kitten had grown on him a little. Why did she have to be so darned cute? He also knew that if this little feline was human, she would be highly dangerous. They had strapped her to something like a cat-version of a lie-detector, and this little one showed no signs of lying at all.

"She has to come with us," Price concluded, petting her head, which ended with a little scratch as well.

_Heh, you all tried to get rid of me, and see where that got you..._ Brownie hissed before going back to what remained of her current lunch. _But you know what, I think I wanna watch what all of you are doing. Its getting more and more... interesting._ Her mother had once told her that humans these days did not live as cats did, they fought with one another for just about anything. But these humans, they seemed to be fighting for more than their next meal, or even over mates. There was just something... bigger, something that she knew that she could not understand, but it was something that was there.

It was something that she knew she had to be there, or she was sure that she would regret it.


End file.
